onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Inu Mikasa
Is the princess and later on queen of the Rio Kingdom. She is the self proclaimed adoptive sister of Anahi. She has not been featured in the main story since the Straw Hats left Rio but has occasionally been shown to be keeping track of their progress. Appearance Mikasa is a fair skinned thin, and curvy teenager who is really short (only 5'1). She has long dark blue hair and blue eyes. Before and while sailing with the Straw hat pirates did she wear her hair in ponytail till it was later on changed into a bun. After the timeskip did her hair grew longer while she grew taller and her skin paler. Her hair is always in a bun with the cloth that Anahi used to tie her wounds with as a ribbon in it. When she was 15 did she have shorter hair tied in a sideways braid. Gallery Mikasa 15 years old.png| 15 year old Mikasa Mikasa first outfit.jpg|Mikasa's outfit during her first apperance Mikasa second outfit.jpg|Mikasa's outfit during her travels with the Straw hat pirates Mikasa third outfit.jpg|Mikasa's outfit in the Rio Kingdom Mikasa oduring the ball.jpg|Mikasa on the celebration ball after the defeat of her uncle Personality Mikasa does not fit the stereotype of a needy and authoritative princess, never demanding any special attention or prioritizing herself above others. In fact, she usually puts the needs of others far above her own and is hesitant to rely on others or ask for help with her problems. She is extremely brave and determined. She is slow to anger and quick to forgive but fiercely loyal to her friends, her family, and her country. Despite being raised in a palace was she always familiar with the commoner life. She is quite stubborn when it comes to getting what she wants. She loves her family a lot and had a hard time coping with the betrayal of her uncle and her father's death. Not understanding Anahi's hate against her family' sacrifice did she get angry with her very fast. Over their short time together did she develop some traits similar to Anahi. Like Anahi's sass or sense of humor. She obviously sees Anahi as her savior and calls her, her sister when the crew departed. Though she was a calm levelheaded diplomat even before the timeskip did she grow wiser over the timeskip when she became the queen of the Rio Kingdom. Relationships Family King Inu Yamato Her father was a great hero for Mikasa. He single handedly raised instead of letting the staff raise her while still ruling the country. He is a great inspiration to Mikasa as a ruler. Queen Inu Sakura Mikasa's mother died after childbirth so they did not properly meet her. Ryuto The heartless tyrant and traitor Ryuto is Mikasa's uncle. Before his betrayal was their relationship on her side were happy. After she found out the truth and he announced her dead with the rest of the main royal family did their relationship drastically change. She swore his downfall by her hands, that she later on achieved thanks to the Straw hat pirates help. Despite her hate against him did she still hesitate to kill him whenever she had the chance to. During the Post Enies Lobby arc was she seen traveling to Impel Down to visit him signalizing that she still kind of cared about him despite his betrayal. Anahi After Anahi's immense help did Mikasa call Anahi her sister while she departed to which Anahi did not respond other than a small smirk. She had been keeping track on her bounties nonetheless. After the timeskip has she been seen wearing a cloth that Anahi used to tie her wounds with as a ribbon in her hair. Friends Straw hat pirates Mikasa traveled with the Straw hat pirates for a short portion of time but grew quite close to them and sees them as her heroes from then on. She originally planned on robbing them, but after she found out how strong they are did she change her mind and begged them for help instead. Anahi declined it and said that if she wants to save her country she has to do it alone. After some arguing did they agree to help her as long as Mikasa is the one to defeat her uncle. She had been seen keeping track on them ever since their departure. Yosuke The trusty butler of Mikasa's father and now her was the only person who did not believe the lies her uncle told the country and he helped Mikasa and the Straw hats fight. Ever since her claiming the throne did he become her right hand man and follows her everywhere. Abilities and Powers Mikasa is extremely good at moving about undetected, which comes from her year as a thief after she was announced dead by her uncle. Despite being raised as a princess is she rather skilled. She is very fast and clever. Mikasa is skilled with two twin guns that she used often over the time of her travels. History Past After her mother's death was Mikasa raised by her father. She was raised as a true princess and grew into a clever girl. When she reached 15 years (One year before the storyline) was she lured out of her guarded room be noises in the hall. She was kidnapped by her father's army and shipped over from East Blue to South Blue. After demanding an explanation from the army did they give her a newspaper stating that the main royal family (Mikasa and her father) are dead while her uncle Ryuto is the current king. Mikasa was set off on a deserted island in South Blue destined to die there. She was saved by a pirate ship sailing by and planned on the downfall of Ryuto. The pirates wanted treasure in return for their help. This resulted in her becoming a thief to get by. Rio Kingdom saga Post Arlong park arc After the Straw hat pirates left Cocoyashi did they find an empty ship filled with treasure drifting towards them. This was a trap set by Mikasa who meanwhile sneaked onto the ship to rob them. She was noticed by Zoro who captured her. She revealed them the truth about her plan after being threatened by Nami. When she found out that Luffy is the one who defeated Arlong did she beg him to defeat her uncle. Luffy agreed but was cut off by Anahi who told Mikasa to do it herself. The two females got into an argument that ended with Anahi slapping Mikasa and later on in an agreement between the two to help Mikasa if she defeats her uncle herself. Nami found out that the crew that rescued Mikasa a year ago is nearby holding the rest of Mikasa's treasure that she stole till now. They tracked the crew down and easily defeated them stealing the money. After a small celebration did Anahi and Mikasa have a talk regarding the strategy of their attack plan. During this talk did Anahi confess the fact that her family is dead and she does not hold such respect for them as Mikasa does to her. This ended in another argument between them. It was broken off by a news cocoo delivering the newspaper stating that Rio is now no longer under the WG. Mikasa broke down after this finally grasping the situation they are in and asked the crew to train her in order to defeat her uncle. Rio Kingdom arc Mikasa and the crew finally reach Rio. Upon docking do they realise how corrupted the county became thanks to Ryuto. They leave the harbour and travel over the country towards the Capitol where the castle is. On their way are they noticed by the king's army who recognize Mikasa and chase them. This causes the crew to separate in order to lose them. They succeed in this but the do not manage to regroup once again. Anahi and Mikasa land on a flower field on the outfields where Anahi tends to the girl's wounds. Mikasa thanks Anahi repeatedly for everything hugging her. They then find Nami draggin Luffy away from a food stand and they join again. Anahi is send off to find Zoro in which she succeeds and they are found by Sanji and Usopp later on. Over the den den mushi do they plan a new strategy that considers of Luffy, Nami, Sanji and Mikasa entering the castle while Zoro, Anahi and Usopp fight the army outside. During their sneaking around do they enter the prison that holds Yosuke in it. He reveals to Mikasa that he didn't believe the announcement about her death and denied Ryuto the crown. Who in exchange announced that he got crazy and imprisoned him. Sanji busts the cell doors open and after Nami opens his cuffs with a key that she stole from a ward did Yosuke swear to fight alongside them to revenge Yamato. Meanwhile is Team B (Zoro, Usopp, Anahi) overpowered by the citizen and army and dragged into the throne room where they meet Ryuto. He says them his plans and reveals that he is working for an emperor. While leaving the prisons is Team A captured too and bought into the throne room too. Ryuto beats Mikasa saying that she is just like her father. Begging for the safety of the country than his own life. This angers Mikasa and she strike him to the ground before taking his dagger away and pins him to the ground. While she has the chance to kill him does she hesitate which causes him to overpower her again. The Straw hat pirates escape their chains and cuffs. While the Monster trio and Anahi fight the army outside to give Mikasa time to win are Yamato, Nami and Usopp searching the castle for a den den mushi though which they could inform the country about Ryuto's plans. Meanwhile are Mikasa and her uncle still fighting. Everytime Mikasa strikes him to the ground or pushes him into a corner does she hesitate to give the finishing blow. He taunts her again saying that her father was the same in his lasts moments and was not destined to be a king if he can not get rid of a traitor. Mikasa breaks down saying him that to them family means everything. Despite him being a traitor do they still care about him. And promises him that if he stops that the consequences of his handlings will be minimized. He just laughs it off and pins her to the ground with his dagger ready to strike. Mikasa stops the blade with her hand and apologizes for what power did to him. The Straw hats bust in showing Ryuto off together do they fight against him but he reveals his devil fruit (Metal Metal fruit) and traps them all in. He mocks Mikasa once again saying he would rather be tortured in hell then be considered her family. He then tells her that if she was never born he wouldn't have to do what he did. He went as far as say that she is the reason why thousands of people are suffering on Rio. A barely conscious Mikasa crawls her way out of the pipes pinning her in place and crawls towards the kings crown next to the throne while Ryuto is talking to the Straw hats and Yosuke. She steals the crown and plans of throwing it out of the window but fails when she is noticed. She opens the window to see all citizen of the capital standing outside. She yells out the truth them before Ryuto shows her out of the window. She manages to catch herself and crawl her way back in while the crew is fighting the cruel man. The angered citizen storm the castle and cause a distraction. Mikasa strikes her uncle, that was beat to a bloody pulp by Luffy, to the ground finally while Yosuke snaps sea stone cuffs on him. They close him up in the prison for the time being till the marines come for him. Capitol arc The kingdoms connections are restored with the WG thanks to Yosuke's negotiation while a celebration ball is set up inside the castle. Mikasa helps Anahi and Nami get ready for it giving them her ball gowns while they talk about her future plans as a queen. She promises Nami money for their help which the orange haired navigator is happy about. They spend most of the time talking, eating and laughing till Sanji appears with a rose asking the ladies for a dance. Mikasa is the first to say yes surprising the two other women. She later on reveals to them that a real lady should never decline a dance no matter who ask. This inspires Anahi to make one of the old ladies on the party ask Zoro out for a dance. Her plan fails and she dances with him instead. After they run out of food does Sanji cook instead for a small last minute celebration. After the celebration ends does Yosuke tell the Straw hats to leave tomorrow because the marines will be arriving then too. They agree and the next morning after saying goodbye do they leave while Mikasa is still asleep. She runs out to the harbour and thanks them in her name instead in the name of the country. She than exclaims that neither her or Anahi have to live without family because Mikasa has her country and Anahi her nakama. She then exclaims herself as Anahi's sister and swears to keep track on her from than on. Anahi smirks at this but does not respond. Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc Vivi was also seen when the Straw Hats received their bounties. She was on her way towards Impel down with Yosuke by her side discussing her uncle's mental state. A servant runs to them passing her a newspaper stating that the crew saved their crewmember from Enies Lobby. While Yosuke calls them idiots does she only smile saying that she did not expect anything else from the crew of the future Pirate king. She is overjoyed about Anahi's new bounty and her picture till she sees the amount of Zoro's bounty saying that Anahi will be upset over it. Summit War Saga Post-War Arc Later, after the Battle of Marineford, did she frown over an old article stating the separation of the Straw hat crew and Anahi's current state. She worries over her friend but then reads a new newspaper showing Luffy after the war with the markings on his arm. She asks Yosuke for his opinion but he only shrugs saying that it is probably a secret code that the crew uses. She frowns and looks one last time at Anahi's bounty poster before leaving the room to attend a meeting. Fishman Island From the Decks of the World Mikasa is seen playing on the flowerfield with children from Capitol when a servant runs to her with the information about a minor detail that Mikasa only says that it is her day off and he should turn to Yosuke who is filling in for her. He then nods and gives her a newspaper that causes her to squee in joy. The Straw hats are back and helped another princess. She then tells the kids storied about the crews adventures she learned from them and the newspapers. Yonko Saga From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Mikasa is dancing with a dancer while Yosuke watches over them saying that she has to train her dancing skills more till a news cocoo brings in the news of Doflamingo's defeat. Mikasa cheers happily showing of Anahi's awesome new wanted poster proudly making Yosuke sigh at her childish antics. Zou Arc Mikasa is shown on her way to Mariejois for the Reverie, with Yosuke. She complained about the Celestial Dragons when Yosuke cut her off saying she should not mind that and remember her status. This angered her a bit remembering Anahi's hate against them but calmed down happily saying that she will finally meet the other princesses that Luffy and his nakama saved.